mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bobo590
If anyone needs clicks, just contact me. I can help with mostly anything you need! So start posting! -BOB? 03:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) How much do those nails you wanted to sell to my store cost? I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 23:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 10 clicks for the group. 00:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I was asked... I was asked to do this. HI SUPER BOB!!! I want the clicks on my Orange Mixing truck. Thanks! I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 22:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Super BOB! I like that name! Better than Iron man! Just for telling me that AWESOME name you get 50 clicks on your Orange Mixing truck! P.S. Just Kidding P.P.S. The gated garden Module can grow up to 3 times as much orange bricks as the mixing truck. CHECK IT OUT! I clicked. 23:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I need help FROM YOU Do you remember the General LEGO.com games wiki that I made? you're not active there anymore, and if you're not active, I don't see any reason for ME to be there. So could you go there? I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 03:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I have School, School, and more school. Then in my free time I like to do stop motion animations. Then I go on this site. Sorry. I will try to stay active. 03:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't know you had school. I thought it was summer?.. Join School and Summer together. What do you get? SUMMER SCHOOL! NO!!!!!!!@#$%^$@# Oh, I see. I'm still finishing up math, anyway. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 03:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Store Can I get the 50 click deal? 17:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Click "Disscussion" on thehelpstore page and post your order there, please. 17:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) On your store's page, you might want to mention that the helpers might be able to do orders that you can't do..... like orders involving the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 5. 01:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I forgot about that! Thank you! You're welcome! 03:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding me to your friendlist. I just got a Percussion 2 Loop from your trio performance module!! 12:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) No Prob. Can I buy.... Hello. On my blog you said I could buy some pipes and gypsum. I would like to buy them. 20:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'm doing Summer School right now, so I will do this later. 20:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 12 clicks for the pipe and 15 clicks each for the three gypsum. Do you need nails? I will sell them for 0 clicks for 10! If you want to pay me can you pay 10 every day until it is complete? All clicks go on my trio performance module. 21:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I can pay for most of it today, Thanks! 21:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I've clicked 20 times, harvsest it now. 22:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) And I clicked for day 2 a while ago. I told you on my blog an your blog for the store. 22:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I payed you for day 2. 22:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Allright, clicked 20 more times. 17 more to go . harvest it again. 22:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! 22:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Finished clicking! Please send me the items! Thank you! 02:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I sent you the items... 02:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot, thanks! 03:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You got me worried for 3 hours there! 04:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Lost I lost in your game! 01:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for trying! The game is very hard, so I will ask you to play again sometime later. Please do not try again until I tell you to. THANK YOU! 02:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I lost too! I have to admit, your game is almost exacly like: http://legoatlantis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flex217/IM, except that on his game you can't lose. I like yours though. 20:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... I took it from him. Did you get lost? I made a part where you wander around in circles forever. Can you take my poll? 20:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I did. Now that I know that it's possible to win, I will rate it higher. 21:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Won your game (played because of that cheat you gave me, was waiting for you to call on me)! 23:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Because you gave me that cheat I knew you were ready for me to play again. 01:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I'm still adding new levels. I need help making levels! Want to help? Just 1 or 2 new levels per week/month. 19:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll help you. Tell me when to start. 19:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Anytime you have time. I want my store officially approved, but I don't have enough mainspace edits. Where can I edit? THANK YOU! You are such a BIG help! 19:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Once you get your store approved and make an official advertisement I will post it on my userpage. 20:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) BARNSTAR THE FOR YOU THANK!!!!!! 01:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) PROB NO! BTW, I asked if I could get my store officially approved. It should be. YAY! 01:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) poll These are the results for my game. PLEASE ONLY vote if you participated in my game. Please don't try my game until I call on you. THANK YOU! Have you tried my game??? Yes No If you did, did you win??? Yes No How will you rate this game??? 1-5. 1. I HATE IT! IT WAS HORRIBLE! I QUIT! 2. I dislike it. It was so boring. 3. I don't know. It has its ups and downs. 4. It's OK. Can be better. 5. IT WAS AWESOME! I LOVE IT! Thank you! 02:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HI SUPER BOB!!! Framer's Apprentice, please. Dunc2403 (talk) 16:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes. 18:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been helping you out in your store but I need my clicks to buy totemic parts to build totemic animals to build shields. It costs so much!!!!!!!!!! 06:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I understand. 14:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Hi I would like 50 clicks all on my lumber module please. my user name is thesub1997 Thank you so much! The Sub 00:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll do this tomorrow. I'm out of clicks. 00:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok I gave you 20 clicks. - The sub 15:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) All clicks are done! Sorry for the delay. 19:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! those clicks really helped! Thank You Thank you so much for the barnstars!! Here's something I've been meaning to give you: 06:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Your real name is Rita Blisstow? 14:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) HAHA!! I used that because it's an autograph. 17:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I know. 22:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for heling me with the scroll box, and I've been trying to get you the Mars Team Elite Badge, so here's for helping me (it involves a template,so you helped me with code): And here's for getting all 3 awards: Congradulations! You're the second user to get the Mars Team Elite Badge! 18:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Great Job. Now you have it to(I was the first user to get the Mars Team Elite Badge)! 18:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) DUDE! Thank you! Though I think you did more help to me than I did to you... Thanks! 22:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) And I've made 4 more barnstars (the first 4 are for helping me, second 4 are for helping the wiki), so here's one that you earned: 15:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH! 15:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome! And if you can hink of a better name than "Despammer" please let me know. Have you got ALL the totemic animal blueprints? Wow! And where do you want the clicks? Thank you!! 15:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I got all the blueprints and now I'm rank 8. Rank 8 needs clicks later, so I will save them. 15:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) It might be convenient to keep track of clicks other usersc owe you on your userpage. I do that. I have 300 now. 02:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm rank 8! YEHAW!!! Congratulations! 02:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 1:19 The Pipe ratio is 1:19 because if it was 1:20 then it would have to be a fraction. Do you know how a ratio works? Or even what it is? 15:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) It could be changed to a fraction which some would consider proper bur it would still be correct as a ratio. It is already as simple as it can get, if you changed it to a fraction it would still be 1 out of 20 or one for every 20. Plus 1:20 is about the exact way it should be, you wouldn't round to a number not a multiple of five or ten. you just wouldn't round to 19. 15:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. What he said. 15:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE??? I NEED Earth elementals. I will give 13 clicks to whoever gives me 10- infinity earth elementals. PLEASE??? 23:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Spammer Award Editor Award THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 13:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Advertisement Is the ad for the help store ready? 22:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I guess so... it is User:Bobo590/adclickhereforvirusilikespamandvand... Please don't read the words. Just click it. 22:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I've put it on my page. 22:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH! I updated it though... so I will put it up again. Like the AWESOME COLORS??? 22:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It REEEAAAALLLLYYY stands out on my page. And by the way, you have 6 new stars besides the 3 you already had on your Mars team badge (for warning spammers and vandals), but It only let me put 2 more on there. You've achieved the highest Rank on the mars team. Good job, 5-star General (only rank involving stars is general)! 22:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I picked those colors for a reason... (JK! I didn't know!) THANK YOU! I thought the mars team was for helping people, not for killing spammers. (By killing I mean blocking.) THANK YOU! 23:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC)